1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bouncing devices and more particularly to an improved bouncing device, which is lightweight, simple and easy to use, with improved safety features and a versatile design, which provides an easy fit to a wide variety of foot sizes and footwear styles.
2. Prior Art
Various types of devices, such as pogo sticks or bouncing shoes, have been developed over the years to aid children in jumping or bouncing and therefore allow them to experience increased amusement at play. While such prior devices have provided children with the ability to jump or bounce higher and for longer intervals, the experience has not been without its shortcomings in the areas of safety, practicality, ease of use and affordability.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,545,437 discloses an exercising toy that is unstable and dangerous for children. Use of this device puts increased forces on the ankle joint. While walking or running, the base impacts the ground along a narrow section of the bottom edge and places the child in a dangerously unstable situation with each step.
Two, more stable designs for a bouncing devices, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,756,517 and 4,676,009. While these devices do address the issues of stability, they are not adjustable enough to be able to accommodate a wide range of foot sizes or footwear styles. Both of these devices are considerably wider than the shoe of the user and so create a tripping hazard while walking or running.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,774,776 and 5,423,136 Gulli discloses designs for two different bouncing attachments for shoes. The air inflated device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,776 poses the same tripping hazard previously mentioned and is prone to puncture from impacting a sharp object on the ground. The issue of comfort is of great concern with this design, since the force of jumping or running is concentrated beneath the arch of the foot. In normal running and jumping, the impact force on the foot is focused mainly beneath the front portion or xe2x80x9cballxe2x80x9d of the foot allowing the arch to function as a shock absorber. The arch is not biomechanically well suited for accepting repeated direct impact, which results in a painful pulling apart of the arch itself. In his later approach, Gulli supports the entire foot beneath a flat resilient pad that incorporates pneumatic chambers. This design adds a considerable weight of molded rubber to each foot, which is undesirable for running or jumping. The large flat bottom does not allow the wearer to walk or run normally because initial contact with the ground is made along a ninety degree edge and creates the same instability as found with the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,545,437.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,301,441 and 5,685,807 disclose similar jumping devices described as bouncing boots. Both of these devices correct some of the problems with earlier designs, such as adjustability and the potential for ankle injury, however these are large and complicated designs that would not be cost effective to manufacture. The large box required to merchandise these devices, would not meet current retail requirements of dollar-density to be granted shelf space and are therefore impractical solutions.
The need exists for an improved bouncing device, which is lightweight and cost efficient to manufacture. The need also exists for a bouncing device, which is simple to use and versatile enough to fit the variety of foot sizes found in children who enjoy jumping and bouncing, while addressing the safety issues of potential ankle injury, tripping and stability.
This invention is concerned with providing a lightweight bouncing device, which is lighter in weight, less costly to manufacture, easier and safer to use, and more versatile, automatically adjusting to the different foot or shoe sizes of children who are amused with the play of jumping, running and bouncing.
It is therefore one object of this invention, to provide a lightweight bouncing device, comprising a pair of slip-on sandals, with a semi-flexible planar top layer, a resilient middle layer of substantial thickness, and a flexible, thin, tough, bottom layer that is textured on its exposed surface for added traction.
It is a further object of this invention to address the issue of safety in bouncing devices, in a manner that is cost efficient and simple, by employing the use of two independent elastic straps to attach the bouncing device snugly to the foot during normal use, which allows the device to twist or rotate relative to the foot in the case of a loss of balance or impact with a surface or object that would otherwise cause the user to sustain an injury to the ankle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a bouncing device styled as a pair of slip-on sandals, comprised of very lightweight, resilient, foamed materials, resulting in a bouncing device which is much lighter in weight than prior designs, which is easier and less cumbersome for children to use, since the device, having very low inertia, requires little energy to accelerate and so stays in place and moves in unison with the foot.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a bouncing device styled as a pair of slip-on sandals, comfortable to use with shoes or bare feet, which allows the user to walk, run or jump while maintaining balance, by incorporating an asymmetrically curved bottom, which fully engages the calf muscle without sudden shock, so that the foot rolls gently into each step or vertical jump.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.